Escape
by Kaoru Black
Summary: A lo lejos distinguió a Harry y Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el Bosque Prohibido en compañía de la profesora Umbridge. Aunque se preguntaba qué clase de trampa planearía Hermione cuando estuvieran ahí, dejó de pensar en eso; primero tenían que escaparse de la Brigada Inquisitorial antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Regalo para Jeannine Matweus


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Escrito para el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016–2017 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Mi Amiga Invisible es… ¡Jeannine Matweus! Espero que te encante este regalo, Jeannine.

 **Escape**

El despacho de la profesora Umbridge quedó en silencio cuando ella, Harry y Hermione se marcharon. Aunque a veces se escuchaban los forcejeos de algunos para intentar liberarse de sus respectivos captores, exceptuando a Luna que se mantenía quieta y callada en su lugar; la muchacha sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera sería completamente inútil ya que no lograría que los dejaran irse para ayudar a sus amigos, acción que Luna y su nuevo amigo Neville harían especialmente encantados por diferentes razones, además era más probable que pasara algo que acabaría ayudándoles para que se fueran de ese lugar hacia donde fuera que Harry y Hermione estuvieran encaminándose con la profesora.

—Deberías soltar a Ron que ya está poniéndose morado. —Luna escuchó la orden que le dio Ginny a Warrington mientras la primera le mandaba una mirada fulminante al segundo. Luna sonrió. Si no fuera porque aceptó unirse al Ejército de Dumbledore seguramente nunca habría hecho tan buenos amigos como los que ahora tenía; Ginny le pegó un pisotón a quien le agarraba, quien soltó un potente chillido, y se dirigió hacia Warrington—. ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Libéralo, ahora!

Warrington miró a Ginny con interés. Instantes después, liberó a Ron.

—¡Haber intervenido antes que empezara a ahogarme, Ginny! —le gritó Ron a su hermana menor— ¡Ese que está ahí casi me mandó a la enfermería!

—Deberías agradecerle a tu hermana que abogó por ti, Weasley —dijo Warrington frunciendo el ceño; volvió a mirar a Ginny—. Además, ya iba a soltar a tu ingrato hermano; tengo otras cosas que hacer que ocuparme de él y de sus quejas.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión —gruñó Ron.

—Ni la tuya, Ron —bufó Ginny fastidiada.

Luna pasó a observar a través de la ventana y a lo lejos distinguió las figuras de Harry y Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el Bosque Prohibido en compañía de la profesora de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, quien iba un par de pasos detrás de ellos. Luna ladeó la cabeza preguntándose qué podría querer Hermione de ahí porque era más que evidente que esa era una trampa tendida por ella. ¿Acaso Umbridge no lo notó? ¿O es que no se percataría hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde? Igualmente, Luna movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se decía que mejor dejaba de pensar en eso. Sus amigos y ella primero deberían encontrar una manera de escaparse del despacho antes de siquiera empezar a sacar conjeturas.

—¿Nos dejarías solos a Ron y a mí? —le preguntó Luna a Warrington quien extrañado afirmó; a Luna le pareció curioso sin embargo no era el momento para cuestionar del comportamiento de alguien de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Ron la miró acercándose a ella—. Sé a dónde se están yendo…

—Entonces no esperemos más y vayamos con ellos —interrumpió Ron inquieto. Él no se fiaba a Umbridge ni de nadie que apoyara a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, seguramente Umbridge pensaba lavarles el cerebro a sus mejores amigos antes que pudieran reaccionar—. No podemos quedarnos…

—Lo sé pero ¿no crees que será mejor si nos acompañan tu hermana y Neville? Ellos también parecen preocupados —dijo Luna con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Ron se sonrojó ligeramente—. Aun así, ¿alguna idea para que nos fuguemos de aquí?

Ron se quedó pensativo un par de minutos ya que también otras cosas en mente. Un de ellas era superar la enorme sorpresa de ver a Hermione Granger mintiéndole descaradamente a una profesora, aunque esta fuera Umbridge, porque él nunca habría creído que se volvería a repetir la historia; a ver, era bastante diferente que ella a veces les incitara a romper las normas-que había ocurrido en contadas ocasiones- y que se haya atrevido a robar de un armario pero ¿falsificar una historia y encima a una mujer que estaba más loca que una cabra?

¡Eso no era propio de Hermione! Ni de nadie con medio sentido común, ¿pero en estos tiempos que era tener sensatez? ¿Quedarse con la boca cerrada mientras los malos se salen con la suya?

Visto así, Ron alabó el comportamiento de Hermione. No todos tendrían el coraje para hacer lo mismo que ella, independiente de la Casa en que estuvieran. Ron se llevó una mano a su pelirroja cabeza sin saber qué proponer, nadie exceptuando a Luna le prestó atención, preguntándose una y otra vez qué hacer. En primer lugar, él no era tan inteligente como Hermione para idear algo que saliera cien por ciento bien o tan temerario como para Harry para salvar la situación, lo que sucedía demasiado a menudo. Aunque había otras tres personas con él, Ron sentía que debía ser él quien resolviera este dilema.

No por el bien de la vanidad o por tener algo de lo que presumir después, sino porque no recordaba haber hecho que realmente valiera la pena en todas las aventuras que habían vivido. Obvio que no contaba haberle ganado a un ajedrez gigante, cualquiera que fuera bueno en ajedrez podría haber hecho lo mismo y muchísimo mejor que Ron; Hermione era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, era capaz de crear pociones sin la ayuda de ningún adulto y de enseñar a otros cómo hacer el encantamiento en turno. Y Harry… era Harry, el niño más famoso de todo el mundo mágico.

Y él era Ron Weasley. El sexto Weasley en ir a Hogwarts y en ser asignado a Gryffindor.

Ni siquiera había tenido nada propio hasta que se le rompió la varita.

Ron se mordió la comisura del labio. ¿Por qué justamente sus mejores tenían que ser tan condenadamente talentosos? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ser ellos los héroes de la historia? Ron sintió algo de enfado; ¡oh, segurísimo que si alguno estuviera aquí ya se habrían ido! En el fondo, Ron sabía que se equivocaba a lo grande: él sí había ayudado a su manera. Tal vez no enfrentándose a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado o teniendo el coraje para enfrentarse directamente a un profesor, Snape no cuenta porque la mayoría, no de Slytherin, lo haría, sin embargo sí aportado su apoyo silencio.

¿De quién era la varita que Lockhart usó? ¿Quién fue el dueño de esa asquerosa rata durante años?

Ron no era el más talentoso pero no era necesariamente un inútil o la sombra de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

—Piensas que no eres tú a quién le corresponde, ¿cierto?

La pregunta de Luna sorprendió a Ron, casi provocando que saltara en su sitio.

—No… no sé a qué te refieres —balbuceó Ron nervioso.

—Todo el mundo habla de las maravillas que han hecho; no obstante, no te mencionan implícitamente. Por norma general es «Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort» o «Hermione ha ganado tantos puntos por haber hecho lo otro» pero de ti nunca se han enorgullecido, ¿cierto? ¿Ni por esa insignia de prefecto que tienes en la túnica se han sentido feliz? Quizá sea por eso que los envidias tanto, porque te cubren y eso te parece injusto.

—No —contestó Ron muy bajo, tanto que Luna no lo oyó—. No. Mamá se enorgulleció de mí cuando obtuve mi insignia, ¡hasta me compró una escoba nueva! Y yo… creo que…

—¿Ni con eso basta? —siguió Luna ignorando la mirada azorada de Ron— ¿O que deberías ser por completo el centro de atención por una vez en tu vida sin preocuparte por nada más? ¿Te arrepientes de tus amistades?

—¡De ninguna manera! Ellos no tienen la culpa que yo no sobresalga por mí mismo; de hecho, debería sentirme alegre por ellos.

—Entonces, ¿qué te lo impide?

* * *

Ginny, después de que le gritara a Warrington, se dirigió dónde estaba Neville luego de escuchar que Luna quería hablar con Ron; aunque la invadiera la curiosidad, sabía que se avecinaba uno de esos momentos íntimos y no quería involucrarse donde no la llamaban. La bruja no pensaba que Luna amara a Ron o viceversa.

Vamos, era de Ron de quien estaba hablando; ese chico no supo que Hermione era una mujer hasta cuarto curso. Cuarto curso para colmo de males. Además, Luna se encontraba más interesada en las criaturas mágicas, en especial en aquellas que no se habían comprobado su existencia, por ponerlo de alguna manera, para que se fijara en Ron. O en cualquier chico en general.

Ginny miró con algo de curiosidad la escena, sorprendiéndose que hasta ese chico de Slytherin, que parecía de sexto o séptimo curso, también se hubiera alejado sin quejarse o algo parecido.

—Me sorprende que estés tan tranquila, muchachita. Sobre todo porque estás rodeada de la Brigada y nosotros podemos decirle a Umbridge un par de cosas —dijo Malfoy maliciosamente con la clara intención de provocar una pelea. Ginny lo ignoró olímpicamente—. ¿Ahora también eres sorda, pobretona?

A Ginny le entró un tic en el ojo.

—Escúchame bien, Malfoy, sólo te lo diré una vez —dijo Ginny acercándose un par de pasos a Malfoy, quien no retrocedió sino que sonrió perversamente—. Insulta de nuevo a mi familia y te las verás conmigo.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

—Me he criado con seis hermanos mayores, ¿crees que no he aprendido cómo salirme con la mía si me lo propongo? Además, ¿qué harás tú para defenderte? ¿Esconderte como una serpiente rastrera? —se burló Ginny.

—Di lo que quieras, Weasley. Nadie se irá de aquí hasta que regrese Umbridge y, en el improbable que ustedes lo consigan, no tienes ni puñetera idea de dónde están.

—Pero podemos averiguarlo en el proceso —intervino Neville encarándose a Malfoy, quien le miró despectivamente—. ¿A quién le importa lo que quiera Umbridge o lo que digas tú? Nosotros defenderemos a nuestros amigos así como tú a tus ridículos ideales de la supremacía de sangre.

—¿«Ridículos ideales de la…»? —repitió Malfoy lentamente, cortándose a mitad de la frase—. No tendrás cerebro pero sigues siendo un mago de sangre pura que nunca se ha relacionado con algún muggle o nacido de muggle; así que cuida tus palabras, no será que te encuentres en el bando equivocado y acabes loco de por vida —añadió ignorante de cómo Neville perdió a sus padres.

Ginny miró con extrañeza a Malfoy sin acabar de creerse la poca imaginación que tenía para los insultos. Entre tanto, Neville se removió incómodo en su sitio antes de decir.

—Eso será problema mío, no tuyo —respondió débilmente, atrayendo la atención de Ginny y Malfoy por diferentes motivos, aunque el segundo lo ignoró después.

—Allá tú, Longbottom. Advertido quedas —dijo Malfoy antes de alejarse de ellos, yéndose con Bulstrode quien le hizo conversación cuando Malfoy terminó de acercársele.

—¿Por qué has reaccionado así, Neville? ¿Malfoy te ha hecho algo que te haga enloquecer? —le preguntó Ginny sin pizca de malicia y malinterpretando el gesto sombrío del otro.

—No sé —mintió Neville no queriendo contarle le verdad—. No me interesa lo que me haga Malfoy, no me ha hecho enloquecer; te lo aseguro, Ginny, todo está bien… muy bien.

Ginny obviamente no le creyó, tampoco insistió en que se lo contara. Ella observó de reojo a Neville que se había tensado y finalmente se terminó de convencer que él más valiente de lo que dejaba ver. En primer lugar, hacía un año, la había invitado a un baile y la sacó a bailar. Tal vez no era el acto más valiente que se pudiera imaginar, sin embargo fue Neville quien lo hizo. Ahí ella dejó de verlo como ese adolescente torpe que perdió las contraseñas, cuando ella estaba en segundo, y pasó a verle como un buen amigo que, si bien tenía los mismos problemas de auto confianza que Ron, no estaban enfocados de la misma manera.

Ahora hasta se unió a un grupo clandestino de estudio a sabiendas que cabía la posibilidad de que saliera perjudicado si llegaba a descubrir, cosa que sucedió cortesía de una soplona. Además, intentó impedir que un miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial la atrapara que le sacaba un par de años, aun estando muy consciente que tenía las de perder. ¿Cuántas más cosas valientes había hecho Neville sin que se percatara que lo hacía? ¿De qué más él se negaba a darse el mérito?

Mejor pregunta, ¿qué pasó para que Neville tuviera esa actitud?

Obviamente, no era como su hermano y su absurdo complejo de inferioridad.

¡Y encaró a Malfoy! Este era un verdadero buen comienzo; pensándolo, sólo hacía el incentivo correcto para Neville se diera cuenta de lo que ella ya sabía: que era más valiente de que él creía. Ginny se preguntaba cuándo sucedería y se contestó a sí misma que el tiempo se encargaría de decirlo. Ella se prometió que estaría allí para Neville, para eso existían las amigas.

—Ignorándolo, ¿tienes alguna idea para que nos larguemos de este sitio? —le preguntó Ginny en voz baja a Neville, procurando que nadie se percatara de sus intenciones. No quería fastidiarla antes de empezar—. No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, nada de nada mientras ellos hacen todo el trabajo —masculló entre dientes.

Ginny seguía sin poder superar que Umbridge se hubiera atrevido a casi torturar a su Harry… a Harry quería decir; supuestamente Ginny ya estaba superando su amor por el Niño Que Vivió. Ella no podía estar enamorada de una persona que pasaba de ella, a pesar de que antes guardaba un poco de esperanza de que Harry la viera como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, eso fue esfumándose en estos dos años.

Ginny no era tonta, ella sabía que Harry estaba enamorado de otra chica –Cho Chang para ser precisa– y, por mucho que le doliera a ella, quería que Harry fuera feliz aunque eso significara que no la correspondiera.

Ella no lo iba a obligar, no iba a interferir en las relaciones de Harry. ¿Qué más podría hacer que dejarlo ir? Hermione tenía razón en que no podía desvivirse por un chico que jamás la vería como una posible pareja. Ella también tenía sus sueños, no todos relacionados con Harry. Ginny suspiró. Dejar de amar a alguien no era tan fácil como Hermione lo hizo parecer cuando la aconsejó, de hecho, Ginny dudaba que pudiera superarlo totalmente en menos de un año. Bueno, nadie dijo que debía de hacerlo pronto.

—Podríamos poner en práctica lo que aprendimos en clases —sugirió Neville en el mismo tono, haciendo énfasis en clases, sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos—. Ninguno de ellos, quitando a Warrington y probablemente esas dos chicas, sabe la mitad de los hechizos que hemos estado aprendiendo.

Neville observó a esas dos muchachas que estaban ocupadas conversando entre ellas.

—Puede funcionar —dijo Ginny tras pensárselo unos minutos—. ¿Qué haremos para despistarlos? Es muy seguro que empiecen a atacarnos como vean que haremos exactamente lo mismo; eso y que necesitamos crear una distracción que nos facilite todo.

—Ahora quisiera tener de esas bengalas —murmuró Neville—. Ahora nos vendría de maravilla.

Ginny bufó.

—No hay tiempo para pensar en eso, Neville. Tenemos que usar lo que está a nuestro alcance.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Una manera debe de haber, estoy segura.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te lo impide? —volvió a repetir Luna al no recibir ninguna contestación de su amigo.

Ron seguía mirando al suelo cuando respondió.

—No sé, Luna, creo que… creo que…

—¿No es fácil superar tus propias inseguridades? —dijo Luna con su clásica voz soñadora— ¿Y que las reflejas siendo hostil hacia tus amigos en lugar de superarlo paso a paso?

—… Sí a ambas.

Luna se acercó a Ron.

—Ron, no es malo sentir envidia de la gente. Es perfectamente normal. De hecho, quien no lo hace está siendo afectado por…

—Sí, ya entiendo por dónde vas —interrumpió Ron antes que Luna mencionara a esas raras criaturas—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Sé tú mismo; eres alguien especial. Sólo te falta reconocerlo.

Ron se sonrojó.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que Luna Lovegood diría algo que me avergonzaría? —susurró para que ella no lo escuchara.

Luna pasó a observar a su alrededor una vez más y se percató que Warrington no se veía nada contento con la presencia de Malfoy, el cual no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada. Bulstrode, por su lado, se veía algo enfadada. ¿Con quién? Eso era un misterio.

—Warrington está claramente disgustado con Malfoy —dijo Luna. Ron alzó una ceja, ¿a él qué le importaba quien odiara a Malfoy? No era ninguna novedad que ni las propias serpientes no lo aguantaran, ¿quién quisiera estar de él?—. Si le pedimos que nos ayude, seguro que lo hará.

—Nos estará engañando para traicionarnos después —masculló Ron negándose a fiarse de un Slytherin—. Es de la Brigada, ¿qué más podría hacer? Bien pudo hacer hecho un trato con Malfoy para llevarse toda la gloria.

—Ron, es una prepotencia asumir que todos los de Slytherin aceptan sin rechistar las órdenes que da Malfoy —debatió sin enfadarse por el tono de Ron—. Ahora Warrington me ha confirmado que Malfoy no es su persona favorita: antes he notado que lo ha mirado como si quisiera tirarlo de su escoba en el último partido que jugaron contra Ravenclaw, ahora parece que desea largarse de aquí. Igual que nosotros.

Tan alejada de la realidad no estaba Luna. Cassius Warrington consideraba que era una total hipocresía que sea precisamente Malfoy quien estuviera alardeando en los entrenamientos de quidditch, que era el mejor y más blablablá que Warrington ignoraba desde que Malfoy se unió el equipo. Para Cassius, Malfoy lo único que hacía bien era andar llevándose todo el crédito por el trabajo de otros y hacer una rabieta cuando algo no salía como él quería. Cassius no recordaba cuál era la exacta razón que lo llevó a unirse a la Brigada Inquisitorial sin embargo, cuando se enteró que también Malfoy estaba ahí, se enfadó.

¿Por qué Malfoy se encaprichaba por hacerle la vida imposible sólo con su presencia? Cassius no quería saberlo. Al menos no le quedaba más que este año y luego terminaría Hogwarts, suponiendo que aprobara todos sus ÉXTASIS cuando los hiciera.

Ron suspiró resignado.

—Supongo que sí tienes razón. Vámonos con Warrington antes que entre en razón.

Luna y Ron se encaminaron hacia Warrington. Al llegar con él, Warrington alzó una ceja confuso por las acciones del Gryffindor y de la Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué quieres? —les preguntó.

Ron se mordió el labio para ahorrarse un comentario mordaz.

—Odias a Malfoy.

Warrington se sorprendió por la seguridad con la que lo dijo Luna.

—Sí —confirmó él honestamente—. ¿Y eso qué?

—¿Nos ayudarías a largarnos de aquí?

Warrington sopesó la situación: por un lado, hacer el trabajo que le correspondía como un integrante de la Brigada, por otro ver a Malfoy cabreado y haciendo una rabieta al descubrir que se escaparon.

Warrington sonrió traviesamente.

—Les ayudaré. ¿Cuál es el plan? —volvió a preguntar manteniendo las distancias para que ni Bulstrode o Malfoy sospecharan. De sus compañeras él sabía que no les importarían mientras no las involucrara—. Supongo que ya debieron pensar en eso, ¿o no? —Ron apartó la mirada—. ¿Están de broma? —dijo incrédulo.

—No —dijo Luna—, creo que Ginny y Neville ya tienen esa parte del plan.

—Tu amiga tiene coraje —le susurró Cassius a Ron asombrado.

—O está loca —Ron bufó. ¡Luna estaba rematadamente mal de cabeza! Y él estaba peor que Luna por dejarse engatusar por ella para acceder a sus viles deseos—. No te creas que nos llevaremos bien.

—No nos volveremos a ver cuando terminemos este curso, Weasley —concordó Warrington. Ron se dio por satisfecho—. Para que funcione, tengo que hacer un encantamiento que los distraiga para que… lo que sea que ellos hagan tenga éxito.

—Lo que tú quieras, sólo no vayas de soplón.

Warrington suspiró.

—No soy un soplón —contradijo cansinamente.

—¿Qué encantamiento harás? —preguntó una voz femenina apareciéndose de improvisto—. Por cierto, milagro que Ron accediera a hacer una tregua momentánea con alguien de Slytherin —se burló ella.

Warrington, Ron y Luna se voltearon y observaron a Neville y a Ginny que estaban detrás de ellos, el gesto de sorpresa de ambos era muy obvio.

—Para fines prácticos es lo mismo. —Ron alzó sus hombros con una mueca en su rostro—. No es que se volverá a repetir así que disfruta este momento, porque será el último.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano—, yo me encargaré que no lo olvides por lo que te resta de vida.

Ron gruñó.

—Eh… concentrémonos en su pequeño problema —intervino Warrington, Neville asintió de acuerdo con él—. Ustedes pueden arreglarse luego.

—¿Por qué el apuro, Warrington? ¿Temes que te descubran ayudándonos?

Warrington estaba replanteándose seriamente la posibilidad de no hacer nada para ayudar; Ron Weasley era tremendamente irritante, más que cuando estuvo pateándole el pie para que lo soltara.

—No. Bulstrode está mirándonos interesada. —Señaló a la susodicha: esta tenía un brillo suspicaz en sus ojos—. Está sospechando. Apurémonos. Será cuestión de tiempo para que los otros tres también se den cuenta y tomen cartas en el asunto.

—No sabía que Bulstrode era intuitiva —dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Recuerdo aquella vez que estuvimos en el Club de Duelo, el que organizó ese patán de los rizos rubios, Bulstrode combatió a base de dar puñetazos a sus oponentes; no es una gran amenaza a mi parecer.

—Tampoco has estado con ella, Weasley —debatió Warrington colocando sus manos como jarras—. No sabes lo que ha mejorado con los años. Sí, no será la mejor pero sabe un par de hechizos que te noquearían en menos de un segundo.

Ron, Neville y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada suspicaz.

—Los _torposoplos_ están causando que peleemos igual que hace un par de minutos.

—¿Qué es _torposoplo_? Nunca he escuchado acerca de eso. ¿Es una criatura mágica?

—¡Oh! Sí, son unas criaturas que…

—Lamento interrumpir la lección historia, se nos hace tarde ¿recuerdan…? ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me has pisado, Ginny?!

—Por irrespetuoso.

—¡Eso no es motivo para golpearme! ¡Soy tu hermano!

—¿Eso cuándo me ha detenido para darte tu merecido cuando te lo ganas?

* * *

Millicent se sentía bastante intrigada con la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella. La muchacha estaba enterada que Cassius no tenía nada en contra de los muggles, nacidos de muggles o mestizos –a diferencia de la mayoría de los magos de sangre pura que Millicent conocía– sin embargo, de ahí a verlo conversar tan tranquilamente con quienes tenían que vigilar… era rarísimo.

Además de sospechoso, por supuesto. Millicent mantenía sus ojos puestos en Cassius y los del Ejército de Dumbledore mientras ella trataba de descifrar qué clase de treta estarían ideando ahora.

No había que ser un genio para adivinar que intentarían fugarse del despacho de Umbridge.

—Bulstrode, ¿qué te tiene tan distraída? —cuestionó Draco a su compañera de curso—. Tendrías que estar vigilando a nuestros prisioneros.

—Warrington está confraternizando con el enemigo —respondió—; no sé con qué propósito. —En tecnicismo, no era una total mentira.

Draco cogió su varita, por precaución.

* * *

Cassius Warrington sonrió maliciosamente.

Él susurró unas palabras, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de qué encantamiento era, con su varita en la mano.

La habitación quedó en penumbra, bajo la sorpresa de unos y permitiendo que otros actuaran.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Draco sacudiendo su varita de un lado a otro, quitando el humo del ambiente. Cuando por fin pudo ver de nuevo, notó la presencia de Luna que se dirigía hacia el escritorio de Umbrige donde descasaban las varitas mágicas de Potter y Granger—. ¡Tú, Lunática Lovegood, detente! ¡ _Desmaius_! ¡He dicho que te detengas! ¡ _Desmaius_!

—Lo lamento, Malfoy, no lo haré —dijo serenamente Luna, apartándose para que no le llegara el hechizo.

—¡ _Accio_ varitas de Hermione y Harry! —gritó Ron sobresaltando a Draco; las varitas de los susodichos volaron directamente a las manos de Ron, quien las cogió y las guardó en su bolsillo—. ¡Chúpate esta, hurón botador!

—¡ _Desmaius_! ¡ _Desmaius_! —gritaron las chicas, las de la Brigada, apuntando a quien estuviera cerca.

—¡Haz algo, Bulstrode! ¡Atácales! —ordenó Warrington poniéndose detrás de ella.

—¡Tiene gracia que tú lo digas! ¡Te les uniste traicionándonos! ¡La profesora Umbridge se enterará de lo que has hecho!

—Conseguí información, como buen Slytherin —mintió hábilmente.

Millicent no le creyó del todo.

Crabbe, por su parte, en lugar de usar un conjuro para detenerlos simplemente avanzó hacia donde estaba Ron y le dio un gran puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire; Ron retrocedió un par de pasos antes que un segundo golpe se impactara en la comisura de su labio, lo que provocó que comenzara a sangrar más que antes.

—¡Grandísimo cobarde! —se enfureció Ginny, Crabbe la ignoró y Ron tosió un poco—. ¡ _Desmaius_!

Crabbe se quedó aturdido.

—¿Protegiendo a tu patético hermano, comadreja? —se mofó Malfoy— Deja que el haga el trabajo. «A Weasley vamos a coronar», ¿recuerdas, comadreja? ¡Que se defienda, que lo intente y fracasará igual que cuando intentó proteger el aro! ¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!

Ron se sonrojó de la rabia.

—… ¡He tenido suficiente! ¡ _MOCOMURCIÉLAGO_! ¡Para que pienses de una condenada vez antes de hablar, Draco Malfoy!

Debido a la repentina rabia de Ginny, Malfoy no consiguió reaccionar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿El resultado? Que la cara de Malfoy quedara hecha un lío, para no alargar más el cuento.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —dijo Luna antes que Malfoy terminara de decir el conjuro en contra de su amiga—. Será más prudente que no intervengas más o quedarás peor que ahora.

—¿Crees que haré lo que me dices, Lunática?

—No —respondió sin inmutarse por el veneno en la voz de Draco—. Supongo que pensé que tenías más sensatez que esto.

—Le tengo un nuevo cariño a Luna que no sabía que tenía —dijo Ron sonriente—. ¿Has visto la cara del hurón? ¡Es un gran poema! —dijo utilizando una de las frases que Hermione mencionó hacía un tiempo.

—¡Gran poema terminará la tuya! —se enfadó Millicent sin entender la comparación.

Con el fin de no levantar sospechas y fastidiarse la futura diversión que tendría, Warrington decidió que iba a revitalizar a Crabbe; en realidad, también podría maldecirles pero nadie había hecho que realmente fuera. ¿Por qué él sí lo haría?

—¡ _Ennervate_! —gritó Warrington. Crabbe volvió en sí—. ¿Aún dices que estoy de su parte?

—Supongo que no —respondió Millicent más concentrada en su pelea contra Ginny que en lo que diría otro—. ¡Quédate quieta, muchachita! —vociferó arañándole la mejilla de Ginny para gran fastidio de ella.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

Crabbe se abalanzó en contra de Neville, dispuesto a darse golpes con él, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo; cuando estuvo cerca de Neville, le dio un puñetazo bastante fuerte en uno de los mofletes de Neville, quien retrocedió al darse cuenta que volvería a repetir el gesto.

—Oye, pelea como un mago —despotricó Ron en voz alta.

—Déjalo, se nota que Crabbe no tiene la suficiente confianza en sí mismo y en lo que ha aprendido, así que prefiere prescindir de los encantamientos y pelear como él sabe que ganará —dijo Luna serenamente.

—Eh… lo que tú digas —dijo Ron confundido por las palabras de Luna.

Si Crabbe la escuchó, la ignoró; o no entendió lo que dijo.

—¡ _Impe–Impedimenta_! —se corrigió Neville en el último segundo; el hechizo no salió tan poderoso como se suponía; igualmente cumplió su cometido que era paralizar a Crabbe en medio de su ataque—. No podemos seguir así.

—Neville tiene razón. ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso! —dijo Ginny corriendo hacia la puerta siendo seguida por los otros tres.

—¡Deténgalos! ¡No dejen que se escapen! —gritó Warrington apuntándoles con su varita mágica— ¡Desmaius!

—¡¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?!

—Tiene gracia que tú lo digas, Malfoy.

* * *

A varios metros de esta escena, ellos estaban corriendo hacia la salida. Quitando a Luna, los demás se veían cansados pero satisfechos por su propio desempeño; sí, quizá la intervención de un Slytherin fue un hecho que no vieron venir sin embargo, si Warrington no hubiera involucrado, a lo mejor se hubiera complicado más con la espantosa, factible, posibilidad de fracasaran miserablemente.

Hasta este año, Neville finalmente entendía por completo lo que era defender eso que creía que era correcto en lugar de hacer lo fácil. Todo había comenzado un año antes, cuando Cedric Diggory fue declarado muerto por un accidente en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, él conocía a Harry para saber que no mentía, además que era una total falta de respeto a la memoria de Diggory mentir sobre cómo, por qué y por quién falleció. Augusta Longbottom fue otra que también afirmó el regreso del Innombrable desde que leyó ese artículo en _El Profeta_ donde despotricaban contra Harry y Dumbledore, inventándose mil y una historias acerca de ellos.

Augusta instó a Neville a ser valiente, a seguir los pasos de su valeroso padre que fue un mártir de la primera guerra mágica junto a su esposa. Neville aceptó, por supuesto. Al empezar el año, se topó con la gran hipocresía de la mayoría de los Gryffindor. ¡Inclusive sus propios de compañeros de cuarto, salvo Ron, creían que Harry estaba mal de la cabeza!

Si bien no trató de hacerles entender que se estaban equivocando pero tampoco compartió sus ideales, sólo se quedó dándole su apoyo silencioso a Harry como llevaba haciéndolo desde segundo curso.

El año fue de mal en peor. Umbridge se esmeró en convertirse en la persona más odiada de todo el castillo, superando con creces a Snape –lo que era un hecho digno de mención– y se ganó la antipatía del profesorado en general. Neville se encontró a sí mismo odiándola, deseando poder hacer algo en contra de ella.

¿Cómo?

Neville no lo supo hasta esa tarde que fue a Cabeza de Puerco, descubriendo que tenía el valor necesario para atreverse a correr el riesgo.

—Por fin podremos levantarnos —le dijo Ginny aquel día con un aire muy revolucionario, una actitud que nunca había visto en su amiga—. Esa vieja verá que no gobierna sobre Hogwarts.

—Sí —dijo Neville—. No importa que no se entere, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos y eso es más que suficiente. Se llevará una sorpresa al ver que sí estamos aprendiendo los hechizos.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida; sonrió.

—Exacto.

Neville sonrió tímidamente.

—Siento que esto será grande —dijo él, decidido—. Nunca antes me había sentido así… Me gusta.

Las lecciones en el ED fueron excepcionales. La amistad que Neville y Ginny tenían creció hasta convertirse cercanos: ella lo ayudaba si no conseguía hacer un encantamiento, practicando con él en la primera aula vacía que encontraran hasta que mejoró. Neville le devolvió el favor diciéndole todo lo que sabía que Herbología, que era lo que mejor se le daba y encubriéndola mientras salía a volar. Una buena amistad nació ese año. Semanas transcurrieron para que Luna se uniera al círculo de amigos de Neville.

Luna era excéntrica, creativa, con una percepción única de la vida. Ginny era temeraria, obstinada, divertida. Neville, que pensaba que únicamente destacaba en Herbología, consideró que probablemente estuvo infravalorándose a él mismo. Para su verdadero potencial, este era un pequeño e importante paso.

—¿A dónde hay que ir? —preguntó Ron a sus amigos mientras bajaban las escaleras— ¿Alguien los vio?

—Fueron al Bosque Prohibido —respondió Luna.


End file.
